chronicles_of_the_crimson_stonefandomcom-20200216-history
Alchemy
'Alchemy '''is the art of combining raw ingredients with matching effects to produce potions and poison. Ingredients Ingredients are used to create potions that have specific effects. Plants Lichen (a) – 2gp Moss (a) Black cap (e – acid resist) Bitterweed (a) Brittlebush (a) Bow-weed (a) Crowfoot (e – potion of flying) Dandelion (e – poison resist) Devil’s bite (e – poison) Fluxroot (a) Gilliflower (e – healing, antitoxin) Gutweed (a) Hogweed (a) Juniper berry (a, antitoxin) Horse Nettle (e – potion of speed) Nightshade (e – poison) Redwort (e – poison) Red Ivy (e – climbing) Thimbleberry (a) Rosehip (e – healing) Rose thorn (a) Snowberry (e – frost breath) Toadstool (e – growth) Winter-root (e – frost resist) Wormwood (e – oil of taggit) Etchynasia (e – healing, antitoxin) Animal bits Ectoplasm (b/e - invisibility) Bone dust (a) Chuul tentacle (a) Eye of Newt (a) Hag bits – true sight Toad Dragonfly Water snake Will-o’-Wisp (e – gaseous form) Sea creature scales (e - waterbreathing) Troll eye (e – potion of melee resist) Yeti eye (e – frost resist) Winter Wolf blood (e – frost breath) Death Hound blood (e – fire breath) Mind Flayer brain (e – mind control resist) Elder Brain (e – mind control resist) Venomous Snakes (e - poison) Giant Scorpion stinger (e - poison) Carrion Crawler (e - poison) Wyvern (e - poison) Purple Worm (e - poison) Hill Giant’s blood (e – hill giant strength, melee resist) Stone Giant’s blood (e – potion of stone giant strength, potion of growth, potion of heroism) Frost Giant’s blood (e – frost giant strength, frost resist) Fire Giant’s blood (e – fire giant strength, fire resist Cloud Giant’s blood (e – cloud giant strength) Storm Giant’s blood (e – storm giant strength, lightning resist) Deamon’s blood (e – superior healing) Ancient Deamon’s blood (e – supreme healing) Dragonborn’s scales (e – potion of flying) Miscellaneous Filtered water (b) Distilled water (b) Feywild water (b) Elemental plane water (b/e – waterbreathing) Oasis water (b/e – healing) Fire salt (e – fire breath, fire giant strength, fire resist) Frost salt (e – frost breath, frost giant strength, frost resist) Concoctions Utility ' 'Firecrackers Smoke stick Vial of freezing/vaporization Stink bomb – inflicts poisoned condition for 1 turn Glue Potions ' '''Intelligence + proficiency bonus Failure adds 1, critical failure adds 0, success adds 3, critical success adds 5. Level 1 – Plains - 5 points – DC 16 – 2 days, 1 day at level 3 Potion of Healing – 2d4 + 2 Potion of Climbing Basic Poison – DC 10 const s.t 1d4, active 1 minute Antitoxin Level 2 – Hills - 100 points – DC 18 – 3 days, 2 days at level 4 Potion of Resistance (bludgeoning, piercing, slashing) Potion of Hill Giant Strength 19 Potion of Swift Step (+20 feet) Assassins’ Blood Serpent Venom Disguise self Level 3 – Stone - 300 points – DC 20 – 5 days, 3 days at level 5 Potion of Greater Healing – 4d4 +4 Potion of Resistance (poison or acid) Potion of Growth/Shrink Potion of Heroism Potion of Stone Giant Strength 21 Potion of Darkvision Carrion Crawler Mucus Drow Poison Level 4 – Frost - 750 points – DC 22 – 7 days, 5 days at level 6 Potion of Resistance (frost) Potion of Frost Breath – DC 14 const s.t or 4d6 frost damage (+2 at level 5) Potion of Frost Giant Strength 23 Potion of Waterbreathing Oil of Taggit Essence of Ether Pale Tincture Malice Level 5 – Fire - 1500 points – DC 24 – 2 potions – 10 days, 7 days at level 7 Potion of Superior Healing – 8d4 + 8 Potion of Resistance (fire) Potion of Fire Breath – DC 16 const s.t or 6d6 fire damage Potion of Fire Giant Strength Potion of Beast Form 1 Burnt Othur Flames Torpor Level 6 – Cloud - 3000 points – DC 26 – 14 days Elixir of Health Potion of Resistance (mind control) Potion of Speed Potion of Gasesous Form Potion of Levitatation Potion of Invisibility Potion of True Sight Potion of Cloud Giant Strength Midnight tears Wyvern Poison Level 7 – Storm - 5000 points – DC 28 – 3 potions - 20 days Potion of Supreme Healing – 10d4 + 20 Potion of Resistance (lightning) Neutralize Poison Potion of Immunity (bludgeoning, piercing, slashing, poison) Potion of Vitality Potion of Flying Potion of Storm Giant Strength Potion of Beast Form 2 Purple Worm Poison Category:Magic